


Hidden Feelings.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Maccready - Freeform, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Short, Smut, Sole - Freeform, Survivor - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, fluffy fluff, stories, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7
Summary: MacCready deserves more fluffy stuff.. :)





	Hidden Feelings.

Alex bit her lip as she knocked on the large door, the glass slightly cracked.  
She watched through the round window as she heard MacCready approach, she knew he was a hired gun. But why would she pay him to sleep with her?  
MacCready opened the door slowly, shirtless wearing just his jeans and his coat.  
"Alex? You needed something?"  
Alex looked over his body, she couldn't help but to move her eyes over his protruding erection, she was surprised he wasn't trying to hide it.  
"Umm yeah, Robert since you trust me now could I ask you something?"  
He nodded.  
"I find it kinda strange I'm asking but could, I pay you to have sex?"  
MacCready went red in the face, his eyes glancing at every curve tightly tucked into that blue jumpsuit.   
"I, I'm not sure what to say, never thought you'd think of me that way."  
Alex blushed and walked in the room MacCready closed the door behind her, locking it, she said.  
"Rob, I'm just going to be honest, I'd be bullshitting you if I said I never thought of me being in your bed."   
MacCready chuckled, he sat his glass down, he dimmed the light slightly.  
Alex pulled the zipper of her suit down a little, MacCready could feel his cock pounding as he saw the tops of her breasts, her nipples hard enough he could see them poking through the suit. "Alex, I don't know. It's been years since I've had sex and..."  
Alex kissed MacCready firm on the lips, his facial hair tickling her lips slightly, she grabbed him tightly in her hand, she began rubbing gently at him.  
"Robert, I'm laying you to have me for a night, are you going to say no?"  
MacCready picked her up and put her on the bed.  
"Alex you're not paying for anything."  
MacCready began pulling her clothes off as she did his, something about him looked incredibly attractive in just his coat, no pants or shirt..  
MacCready bit Alex's lip as he kissed her, he rubbed his hand over her underwear.  
"Alex, you're already so fucking wet.."  
Alex moaned slightly as he rubbed at her lips, he pulled her panties off and rubbed her clit. "MacCready, please.." MacCready breathed deeply before he licked at her pussy, he felt the warmth of her, he dug his tongue deeper into her, tasting everything about it. He traced circles around her clit, Alex moaned heavily, she opened her legs wider as she felt a slight rush of heat over her body. MacCready pushed her legs as wide open as he could get them, he rammed his cock inside of her, she was so tight and wet he felt like he was already having an orgasm. Alex moved her hips slightly, tightening her pussy around his cock, he moaned at the sudden increase in tightness.  
"Oh my god Alex you're so fucking tight, I feel like I'm gonna come already.."  
Alex moaned as MacCready sucked her nipples, he bit at the rings in them occasionally as he ran his tongue in circles over them, she felt her muscles contract, she screamed as she came, she got so tight shortly after MacCready howled with pleasure, she could feel his cock pulsing inside of her.  
A short while after MacCready and Alex were just cuddling, they enjoyed the silence together, he kissed her head.  
"Robert, I never knew you'd wanna try that much with me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I thought you never thought of me that way either."  
"Alex, you're the only thing on my mind, this is the first time in four years I've had sex."  
They both chuckled. "I love you Robert."   
"I love you too Alex." They both kissed and went for round two.


End file.
